


A Gambit Pays Off

by Tevinter_Outcast



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Outcast/pseuds/Tevinter_Outcast
Summary: Drifter has fucked with your Gambit matches one too many times, and you're more than a little tired of it.





	A Gambit Pays Off

You storm through the tower, guardians and civilians moving out of your way. They can tell you’re on the warpath this time, even through the helmet you wear.

You round the corner, slamming Drifter’s gate up so you don’t have to crouch to get under, before slamming it back down. No other guardians need to be here for this. You see him whip around from whatever the rat bastard does back here and he smirks at the sight of you, extending his arms in greeting.

“How ya livin’ sis-whoa!”

He’s slammed back up against the wall before he can realize what’s happening, eyes going wide for a split second before settling back into that easy smile, even though you’re bearing down on his throat with an armor plated forearm.

“So...I take it you didn’t like the call on that last match?”

You can feel yourself snarl beneath the mask, and you press down a little harder. Not enough to stop his breath, but enough to make him know you can in a heartbeat, but that damn smile never wavers.

“You know damn well that was our match, until you 'accidentally' transmatted one of our team members away. What’s the game, Drifter? Don’t want anyone to actually be good at this little game of yours?”

Your voice is hot with anger and you can feel your ghost asking you if this is a good idea in the back of your head, but you shove it down. Someone needs to give this fucker a piece of their mind, it might as well be you, especially when he won’t take a damned thing seriously-

“Like I said, it was a tech error, sister! No need to come up here and, uh, harass little old me, but if you missed me that much, well,” his grin grows a little bit wider to antagonize, but his hands are held up to placate, “all you had to do was ask.” 

You growl low in your throat and press in harder on his throat, closing in on his face. “If you think I came her to chit-chat, brother, you got another thing comin’. Someone needs to wipe that smile off your face, and I think I’m the one to do it.”

He goes to speak, eyes dancing with another unleashed quip, but you don’t want to hear it. You press in closer and you hear him gasp as his air supply is cut off fully, as your thigh comes up between his legs to pin him further. He’s not squirelling out of this one, not now-

You blink behind your helmet.

Something warm and distinctly hard is pressed against your thigh, and you can’t help but feel the distinct twitch through the leather of his pants as you pull back from his throat, oxygen rushing into his lungs.

He grins at you still, jutting his chin forward slightly in defiance from where you still have him pinned. “Is that so, sister?”

You search his face for a moment, bearing down again as you will your ghost away. It doesn’t need to see this.

His smile never falters, even as his breath does under your arm, and you feel a dizzying rush of arousal replacing your anger as you feel his cock--hard and long and, traveller, it feels like it would be the sweetest stretch inside of you--twitch against your thigh again.

You pull back suddenly and he drops from the wall, rubbing at his throat before looking up and meeting your eyes again. “Well, if that’s all you got then I’m just gonna excuse myself--”

“Through the door. Now.”

His eyebrows raise, but he does as he’s told for once in his damn life. You’re hot on his heels, pulling the doors almost shut behind you, your other hand coming up to press on the release for your helmet, and a moment later you’re on him.

The kiss you share is anything but gentle, teeth clacking together as his hand wrap around your sides, fumbling for the button to your pants as your fingers fist in his hair and pull. His response to that is a low growl and a roll of his hips up into yours, and you can’t help the small laugh that bubbles up out of you.

He’s got another thing coming if he thinks he’s gonna be in charge.

You push his hands away, finishing the job yourself quickly, toeing off your boots at the same time. One hand wanders out, quick as a whip, and draws itself between your folds as you’re distracted.

You gasp, rocking your hips into the sensation as his quick fingers dance over your clit, and part of you wants to just stand there and let him fuck you, cum on his fingers with a shuddering moan and leave him to his devices. But you have a plan brewing at the back of your mind now, and you push the fingers away.

He runs his tongue over them as they glisten in the low light, and you can feel heat building at your core. Fuck, but that tongue is just as nimble as his fingers, and you can’t help but imagine what it would feel like between your thighs.

“Well someone is eager, huh?”

You scowl at him, shoving him back against the wall before pushing him to his knees with a forceful hand on his shoulder. He goes willingly enough, smile still playing on his lips as he looks up at you.

“Are you gonna ask nicely, darlin’?”

You snort, hand fisting in his hair again as you pull him forward, into your core. You though maybe there may be a moment of resistance at least, but he goes quickly, hardly without any pull on your end, and your smirk mirrors his earlier one. Of course he’d be enjoying the rough handling more than he’d let on.

His tongue darts out, quick and warm and maddening, and your other hand comes to rest on his head and your legs widen, allowing him better access. Fucking hell this is good, his tongue dipping and swirling around your clit before tracing back to your opening and teasing there.

His fingers trace up your thighs before dipping in, slowly fucking in an out of you while his tongue works magic on your clit. 

“I think this is a better use of your mouth, don’t you? Should be on my cunt instead of running at every opportunity.” 

You feel him hum and try to pull back, but you only pull harder on his hair. He’s not getting out of this and he knows it and is loving it, if the shaky groan you receive in return is anything to go by.

You stay like this a while, grinding against his face, and you are finally starting to feel your orgasm creeping up on you as his fingers and tongue work faster, trying to bring you to the edge.

So you push him away.

He stares at you, eyes blown and lips wet with your slick, but the smile still plays there, mirrored by your own. He’s fully hard, you can see that through his pants, and he reaches down to cup himself as you watch.

His cock, you learn, is actually a pretty thing, thick and long and uncut and you know you’re staring at it as his hand runs over it, and you know you want to suck him off, hold down his hips and drive him wild with your own mouth. But. Later.

For now, you growl low at him, telling him to lay back on the floor, and he obliges, expression growing the slightest bit eager as he realizes what you’re planning as you throw a leg across him before settling yourself on his face.  
His hands come up, latching onto your hips and pulling you even farther down than your planned, and you immediately feel his tongue circling your entrance before diving in, fucking up into you like his fingers were earlier. You back arches in pleasure, and you can’t keep yourself from grinding down onto his face, onto that wonderful tongue as he plays your cunt like a fiddle, like he was made to do this.

“Traveller, I should have done this earlier. Put you in your place, is that what you wanted? Is that why you’ve been rigging my games, Drifter?” You punctuate your last word by reaching back, just barely running your fingers down his cock, precum coating your fingers from how he’s leaking it.

His cock twitches in your grasp the same moment that a moan leaves his mouth, and your thighs squeeze down on the side of his head. A couple more moves like that and you won’t last long, you know, so maybe now is the time for the next part of your plan. Earlier than intended maybe, but. Well. You hadn’t accounted for his...skills.

You pull off his mouth, shuffling down until you can feel his cock brush at your cunt. You smirk, rubbing across it in a mean roll of your hips and the head of his cock rolls over your slick clit, your dripping entrance, and his eyes close voluntarily as his hips try to roll up, try to fuck up into you as you angle yourself away.

“Now, brother, I want you to understand something.” You say, bringing your hips back down and gyrating slightly, letting the head of his cock circle you.

He nods, a little dazed but not confused as he meets your eyes as his hand trail up your sides, mapping your body.

“Any more stunts like that in Gambit, and this doesn’t happen again. Understood?”

That jackass smile is back, and you almost want to slam your hips down, take him in one go just to wipe it off his face. But you won’t. Not yet.

“So this was an excuse to see lil old me!”

You roll your eyes as you lift your hips again, removing any and all stimulation before speaking again.

“I’m serious. You stop fucking around in my matches for attention, or whatever this was, and I’ll start fucking you on the regular. Understood?” 

He pretend likes he considers for a moment before nodding, handing coming up to shake like he’s actually striking a deal with you. You can’t help but snort and take it, giving it a small shake before you do line up and take him in one go, feeling his hand squeeze yours as he sucks in a sudden breath. The stretch was worth it for the hum of satisfaction you feel in your chest, and the sweet heat you feel building in your belly.

“Damn, hotshot…”

You smirk, sitting up as you ride him. You know you don’t have long, but he’s virtually untouched at this point. He desperate, though, and his hips are rolling up to meet yours, growing increasingly frantic as you clench down around him, pulling him into the hilt over and over again.

You toss your head back, reveling in the feeling of him inside you, fucking up into you. Drifter must see an opening in that because a second later one hand has moved from your hip to your clit, circling it deftly. Waves of pleasure rock up your body and you can’t help but moan, high and needy as you clench down around him, the heat in your core reaching a melting point.

You lean back over him riding him for all that he’s worth now as you press bites into his neck, his thumb working on your clit and pushing you, driving you to the edge so quickly you’re seeing stars. His hips roll up one last time as yours come down, and pleasure explodes inside of you.

You cum with a swallowed shout, biting down on him to drown out any noise as your cunt pulses around him. A moment later he follows, spilling inside of you and leaving bruises of his fingertips on your hips as he does so.

You want to lay like that a moment, bask in the afterglow, but. Well. Something about it feels off with him right now, too raw and vulnerable, so you settle for gyrating his hips while he’s still inside of you, just to see him flinch before you stand up on shaky legs.

You find your pants while he catches his breath, reclining against the wall as he watches you get dressed, doing your best to wipe his cum from your thighs in the process.

“So...same time next week, sister?”

You snort, slipping on your boots. “Need that long to recover?”

He’s got that smile again, quick and far too clever, but maybe a little bit charming. Maybe.

“I mean, if you want to go again tomorrow we can. Gambit is always open.”

You part the door back open, looking for anyone outside, and repressing a sigh when the coast is clear before you lean back in, giving him a wink.

“Then count me in on it, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, so I figured I may as well post it here finally. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hit me up over on [ tumblr ](http://www.tagyourjakku.tumblr.com) so you can witness my thirst for this disaster of a man over the course of this season


End file.
